Lazos Fraternales
by Nocturna4
Summary: Ginny es de armas tomar, es capaz de hacer lo que sea por volver con él. Harry Potter no sabrá ni que lo golpeó. Es noche de conquistarlo… otra vez. HPGW


Lazos Fraternales.

Disclaimer: Todo es de J.K Rowling, tan solo la idea del fic es mía.

N/A: Ojo con el narrador ¡Adivinen quien nos cuenta esta peculiar historia!

Summary: Ginny es de armas tomar, es capaz de hacer lo que sea por volver con él. Harry Potter no sabrá ni que lo golpeó. Es noche de conquistarlo… otra vez. HPGW

Juras al eco. Prometes al viento, cuando nadie te escucha. Mantienes tu distancia. La proteges. Resguardas ese sentimiento cambiándolo de etiqueta ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿Cuándo entenderás que un amor no se toma entre las manos y se le obliga a mudar de vida? ¿Cómo terminaste así?

Aquellos suspiros que te mantienen despierto, porque salen de tu alma y no te dejan cerrar los ojos. Tú lo dijiste ¡Es como tu hermana! Y ahí esta el problema. Lo has dicho un millón de veces. Es _como_ tu hermana. Al parecer ese ligero cambio. Esas cuatro letras. El utilizar esa palabra tan común. Jurar sobre ella fue tu perdición. Un _como_ es lo necesario para que tu corazón te haga trampa ¡Grita internamente! ¡Eso esta mal! ¡Es injusto! ¡Todo esto es como una condena!

Piensa en algo negativo. Algo que te atemorice. Talvez así te distraigas ¿Y si sus hermanos se enteran? Si, te corre un escalofrío por la espalda. Es como si un ejército de fantasmas atravesara tu cuerpo. No deseas pensar en un regimiento de pelirrojos molestos ¿Cómo quedaría tu cuerpo después? Auch. Eso debe doler ¿Verdad? En San Mungo. En coma. Roto los huesos. Sin piel. Desangrándote ¡Detente! Piensas cosas asquerosas. Y todo eso pasaría tan solo si ellos se enterasen…

¡Vamos, no seas exagerado! ¿Solo con enterarse? ¿Acaso piensan meterla en un convento? Ya me la imagino. Vestida de blanco, sus cabellos de fuego ocultos por norma, pero sus ojos irradiantes de energía… ¡Entiendo! Mejor me detengo… Ya me di cuenta que no ayudo mucho. Lo siento… ¿Y si ellos supieran que le has hecho daño otra vez? Ya se que no lo volverías ha hacer… ¡Ya se que la primera vez no fue tu intención! Lo sé, lo sé… Fuiste tan tonto como para no darte cuenta que estabas enamorado de ella ¿Y que me dices de la segunda vez?... Oh… entiendo. Para protegerla de Lord Voldemort.

Cambiemos de tema un momento ¿No es fabuloso que este muerto?... Imagínate. La primera vez pensé que estaba muerto ¡Y mira, no había sido así! Ahí quedaba a la perfección eso de _No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda_… Ya. Prometo no reírme… ¡Tranquilo! ¡Solo quería hacerte reír! Tienen razón todo el mundo: Eres un Amargado…

Bueno ¿Qué tal si volvemos al tema principal? Ginevra Weasley.

Huy, es que, hasta tiene nombre de reina y todo ¿Cuánta gente ha pensado eso de tu pelirroja? Si, así son ellas. Todas un pecado carnal con piernas largas y cabello de fuego… ¡Vale! Me calmo…

¿Y porque la volverías ha lastimar? ¿Cómo que no lo volverías ha hacer? ¿Nada? ¿Nadita? ¿Ni un poco? ¿No? ¿Es tu última palabra?... ¡Vale, entendí! ¿Cómo puedes gritar tanto? Y fíjate que lo haces internamente, porque si fuese a pulmón limpio, te aseguro que el castillo se viene abajo.

Llegamos a un Súper Punto: Nunca la lastimarías. Muy bien. Porque si fuera así (¿Este lugar tiene música lúgubre? ¿No? Hay… que falta de tecnología… Bueno, imagínate la música ¿Si?) Si le hicieras un poco de daño, sus hermanos… No quisieras saber lo que te hacen. No vivirías para contarlo y te harían sufrir lentamente antes de tu muerte. Gritarías. Suplicarías. Llorarías.

Ya… ya… Entendí. Ya no te molesto con eso.

¿Oye?... ¿Tú te llamas oye?

Vale, sin bromas. Bueno, la pregunta que te quería hacer: Y si tantos problemas te acarrea esta pelirroja ¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella? ¡No me digas! ¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé!

A ver, tómame la lección: Talvez porque ella era como una bebida adictiva. Orgullo. Diversión. Dulzura. Testarudez. Aroma a flores del campo. Valentía y Fuego. Si mezclamos todo y lo serviríamos. Obtendríamos una Ginny lista para todo. Ella es perfecta (por lo menos para ti)

¿Cuánto me saqué? ¿Un Extraordinario, con veinte puntos más? ¡A que soy buen alumno!

Entonces, mi querido Harry. Si todo esta claro ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Las cuentas claras y el chocolate espeso!

¿Por qué no se lo dices? ¿Por qué no le declara tu amor apasionado y la besas como lo hacen las películas muggles?

¡Pregúntame! ¡Pregúntame!

Tómame prueba sorpresa. A ver, yo respondo: ¿Cuál es la respuesta al millón de dólares? ¿Aquí no serían libras? O mejor dicho ¿No serían galeones? ¡Ah! No importa. La respuesta es: COBARDÍA.

¡Un Gryffindor cobarde! ¿Quién lo diría? Ni yo hubiera pensado eso ¿Quién creería que el-niño-que-vivió le teme a una cuadrilla de pelirrojos?... ¿No les temes a ellos?... ¿Entonces?... ¿A ella? ¿A que te rechace? Hay… Eres un romántico.

Ya se lo que estas pensando ¿Y todo lo que se supone que ella siente por ti ya no existe? ¿Y si esta enamorado de otro?

¡Párame el mundo! ¡Me quiero bajar!

A ver, chico listo ¿De quien va a estar enamorada? ¿De Nick Casi Decapitado? ¿De Snape? ¿Del Sauce boxeador? ¡A ver! ¿De quien se va a enamorar ella?

¿De Robert Shelter? ¿El callado, calmado, dulce, apuesto, tranquilo, delicado, obediente, sereno, galante, humilde, esforzado, Robert Shelter? ¿El Hufflepuff de séptimo? ¿Con el que compartes clase de Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Qué tiene él que no tengas tú? ¿Cómo que esas once cualidades que dije antes? Huy… si que es un duro competidor. Te compadezco.

¡Ahí esta ella! Mírala. Entrando por el hueco del retrato. Al parecer esta ligeramente molesta, aunque para ti esta más hermosa que cuando esta junto a Shelter.

¡Tienes suerte! ¡Merlín te ama! ¡Eres El Elegido! ¡Justicia divina! ¡Eres el ganador! ¡Se ha sentado en el mismo sillón que tú! ¿Y que es lo mejor? ¿Cuál es el premio? ¡El sillón es para dos personas! Uno junto al otro.

¡Vamos muchacho! ¡Seca el charco de babas que has ocasionado! ¡Vas a mojar el libro! ¡A ver! Finge que lees. Por cierto ¿Qué estamos leyendo? ¿Aritmancia? ¡Oye, estúpido! Te equivocaste de libro. Bueno, a lo hecho, pecho. Lee un poco. Si la vida te da limonadas has limones… No, así no era… ¡Ya me acordé! Si la vida te da limones has limonada ¡A que soy brillante!

_Capítulo 15  
Compatibilidad entre números_.

_La compatibilidad entre magos y brujas suele erguirse a base de…_

'¿Qué lees?' su voz angelical te despierta de tu _entretenida y divertida _lectura.

La observas. Ella esta sentada junto a ti. Aquella chocolateada mirada te escruta, esperando una respuesta, sientes como te desnuda el alma. Es como fuego que te rodea. Puedes asegurar que su mirada es tan fuerte que ya hasta has olvidado donde estas. Sigue esperando una respuesta, Harry…

¡Harry! ¡Ayuda! ¡No me escucha!... Y eso es raro…

A ver, mi querido amigo. Una pregunta simple ¿Verdad? ¡¿Y su es tan simple porque no la contestas! No me digas ¿Un nudo en la garganta? ¡Y tu lengua no funciona!

Al parecer, justo en este momento, tu garganta, tu lengua y tus labios se fueron de vacaciones ¡Vamos! ¡Yo creo que ti! La respuesta es _Aritmancia. _Repite conmigo: _A-rit-man-cia_. No es tan difícil.

'¿Harry, me escuchaste?' ¡Pero mira lo que has hecho! ¡Se ha preocupado! Y para que te des cuenta se acerca más ¡Como si eso ayudase a que hables! ¡Huy! ¿Pero que es lo que pasa? ¿Acaso su rodilla desnuda (ya que esta usando esa faldita que le queda sobre la rodilla, un centímetros sobre el muslo) esta haciendo contacto directo con tu pierna? ¡Te estremeces! ¿Y quieres saber lo peor? ¡Se ha dado cuenta! '¿Harry?' insiste tu pelirroja y frotando inconscientemente su rodilla más contra tu cuerpo.

'Aritmancia' ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Por fin el señor se ha dignado en contestar! ¡Buenas noticias, mundo, ha regresado tu voz! Aunque, bueno, ha sonado algo aguda y al tragar saliva creo que toda la Sala Común te escuchó y sin necesidad de prestarte atención.

'¿Y?...' se inclina sobre tu pecho, que es donde descansa el libro ¡Hombre! Lo tienes aferrado a tu cuerpo, como salvavidas. Al parecer Ginny lee algo e inclina una ceja extrañada (¡Apuesto que tú no puedes hacer eso, Harry!) '¿Qué haces leyendo el libro de tu Hermione?' su tono de voz tiene ese ligero Rin tintín pícaro que te divierte siempre (… siempre y cuando sea contigo)

'¿Mi Hermione?' talvez te estas haciendo ilusiones, pero me alegro mucho al saber que has recordado sonreír en su presencia. Hablando de ilusiones. No me digas que crees haber percibido cierto matiz de celos en esa pregunta. Bueno, yo también creo haber escuchado, pero no creo que sea para que sonrías como un tonto… '¡Claro que es mi Hermione!' ¡Muy buena jugada! Ella se ha tensado y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que fácilmente la podrías confundir con un búho 'Hermione es como mi hermana. No se si me entiendas' se relaja ¡Esto funciona! Ha vuelto a sonreír y tu has vuelto a estremecerte… patético…

'Entonces, mi querido Harry, yo soy tu Ginny ¿Verdad?' se inclina un poco más, su rodilla hace una presión mayor en tu pierna y te sientes como un esclavo ante aquella sonrisa traviesa que baila en sus labios rojizos.

'Pues…' ¡No dudes! ¡Valor, mi Gryffindor! '… supongo que si' un poco más de energía al contestar, por favor ¡Pero bueno! ¿Acaso se ha sonrojado? Muy bien, eso si me gusta, que ella también sufra. Una idea loca pasa por tu mente ¡Cuánto darías por que ella fuese tuya en todos los aspectos!

'¿Cómo hermana?' le ha temblado la voz y a ti te tiembla el alma.

No puedes mentirle por dos motivos: ¡Primero! Eres malo mintiendo y ¡Segundo! Con ella eres peor.

'¿Y como va todo con… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿Shelter, verdad?' muy bien. Buena jugada. Cambiar de tema siempre es la mejor opción. En especial, Harry ¡Cuando no sabes mentir ni un poquito!

'Seguimos siendo…' la pelirroja toma una bocanada de aire y la deja escapar lentamente por sus labios ¡Hombre! ¡Pero si nos esta matando! Creo que a ti de verdad te esta matando, Harry. A mi, pues bien. Me mata la curiosidad. Una sola palabra pasea por tu mente, crees saber que te dirá. La ves venir: Ginny dirá que siguen siendo _novios_ y tú morirás lentamente. Romántico. Mil veces, romántico 'amigos'

¡Pero que chica! Por fin respiras en paz. Todo tu cuerpo vuelve a funcionar. El tiempo sigue su marcha ¿Quién lo diría? Puedes tener una mínima posibilidad otra vez.

'Ahora' continua 'Me interesa otro'

¡Harry! ¡Respira! Te estas poniendo de colores ¡Pareces arco iris! ¡Respira! Que pelirroja para mala ¡Parece que te quiere matar por falta de oxígeno! ¡Harry! ¡Muchacho! Respira.

'Bueno ¿Te comenté que me atrajo un integrante del equipo de Quidditch?' No. Te quiere matar de un ataque al corazón ¡Quidditch! ¡Que Merlín bendiga el Quidditch! ¡Tienes una posibilidad!

¡Pero hombre! Si hasta te están sudando las manos… Supongo que ahora te vas a desmayar ¡Mírala! (¡Ya se que no has dejado de hacerlo!) Ginny ha subido ambas piernas al sillón, haciendo que la presión en tu pierna sea mayor ¡Por Merlín! ¡Su falda! Harry, respira. Definitivamente las pelirrojas son pecados con piernas largas ¡Se le ha subido la falda! Respira, muchacho. Huy, es que se le ve la gran mayoría de sus blancas piernas ¡Y que mirada! ¡Esta chica se divierte! ¿Acaso no teme que le babees la piel? Y para rematarte ha abierto ligeramente los labios…

'No' contestas en un susurro, ella se inclina un poco más sobre ti, sus cabellos de fuego entran en contacto con tu rostro y tu cabellera azabache. Sus labios hacen una inconsciente presión en tu lóbulo. ¿Y tú, que haces? Estremecerte y cerrar los ojos.

'¿Quieres que te diga quien es, Harry? Es un secreto' te susurra.

En cada movimiento sus tercios hacen contacto en tu piel, mandando corrientes eléctricas por todo tu cuerpo y un lento sudor frío recorre tu espalda ¡Que bueno que, ahora, están solos en la Sala Común!

'… Si' quieres decirle que la deseas, que te mueres por volver a besarla, que ya no importa nada, pero que te permita dejar caer tu mano sobre su rodilla como lo hacías antes. Pero no puedes, las palabras se atoran en tu garganta y tan solo sale un estúpido _si_ de tu boca.

'Un capitán' ya no susurra en tu oído, ahora es un ligero ronroneo. Ahora es como una leona disfrutando acorralar a un indefenso osezno sin protección.

¡No me grites, Harry! ¡Pareces una cría de osos! ¿Qué quieres que haga yo? Tiemblas como uno. ¡Ah! Por fin te dignas en preguntar por el paradero de todos los Gryffindor ¿Verdad? Bueno ¿Quieres que me preocupe? ¡Me preocupo, entonces: ¡Alguien ayude al indefenso osezno de mirada esmeralda de la peligrosa leona rojiza!... ¡Hay, pero como me río!

Es decir: ¿Por qué demonios no llega tu amigo, Ron, a interrumpir esta _conversación_ entre nuestro querido e _inocente_ Harry y la _peligrosa _Ginny?

¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¡Se me muere Harry! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ya no respira! ¿Pero que pasó ahora?... ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! ¡Calma todo el mundo! La respiración de nuestra (oscura) pelirroja, proveniente de sus labios, no te permite oír nada, pero aun así aquella cálida respiración es armoniosa y placentera.

'Uno de los mejores capitanes' continua Ginny.

¡Esta chica si que es de armas tomar! Ahora si, regocíjate de ser clasificado como uno de los mejores jugadores y capitanes que ha tenido Hogwarts ¡Te lo mereces! Te recuerdas las miles de veces que te han dicho eso y aun así esta es la primera vez que valoras de verdad aquellas palabras. Tu pecho se hincha de orgullo y me hace sentir que en cualquier momento tu ego ocupará un lugar en la Sala Común. La pelirroja suspira en tu oreja y tú sientes que tu cuerpo se derrite.

'Hubiese querido trabajar con él desde el principio, siempre'

'Dejate de rodeos, Gin ¿De quien hablas?' ¡Por fin! Vuelves a recordar como usar las palabras y los sonidos provenientes de tu boca. El pequeño osezno se ha convertido en un león moreno, que también ronronea en el oído de la leona.

'Oliver Wood' contesta con su usual Rin tintín, te alejas un poco molesto, de la leona, la cual sonríe, como si todo fuera una broma.

'¿Quién?' articulas enfadado.

'Oliver ¿Tú a quien creías que me refería, Harry?' antes de contestar prefieres que la tierra se abra y te trague. Por otra parte, ella mismo dijo el nombre de quien creías que era aquel capitán, aunque, claro esta, la dijo en la pregunta que te hizo ¿Para que repetir aquella palabra?

Te observa intensamente, aunque ya no esta tan cerca como antes, su aroma te invade y vuelves a sentir como tu alma es violada con su chocolateada mirada.

'¡Eres insoportable!' salvado por la campana ¿Verdad, muchacho? Ambos regresan a ver y se encuentran con la típica pelea entre Hermione y Ron. La castaña pasa junto a ustedes sin observarlos y a zancadas sube las gradas. Da un portazo. Regresas a ver al pelirrojo, quien esta más calmado que la Gryffindor.

'¿Qué cuentan?' al parecer al pelirrojo ya no le afecta tanto las discusiones con su castaña compañera '¡A los años que te veo, hermano!' y como es normal, desde que es más alto que tú (por una cabeza y tres centímetros más), te desordena la cabellera azabache, a modo de saludo, como lo haría un hermano mayor, ahora observa a Ginny '¡Mi hermanita favorita!'

Observas atónito como la toma por las caderas y la levanta, sentándose él en el lugar que ella había estado ocupando segundos antes, se hecha un poco hacia atrás, sube sus piernas al sillón, las flexiona un poco, apoyando los pies sobre los cojines, sienta a tu pelirroja entre sus piernas y ella, como acto reflejo, apoya su espalda en el pecho de tu mejor amigo. Ron, para rematarte, pasa sus manos por las caderas de ella y las deja caer, inconscientemente, sus manos en la unión de ambas piernas de Ginny.

¡Si tú pudieras hacer eso! ¡Si cualquier hombre de _buen_ corazón pudiese hacer eso! Hay, Harry, puedo apreciar como los celos te carcomen, deseando más que nunca estar en el lugar de Ron. Ya te lo imaginas, el aroma a flores llegaría directamente a ti y te podrías embriagar con tranquilidad de aquel almizcle tan delicioso.

'¿Y de que hablan mis hermanos favoritos?' Tu mejor amigo te saca de tus pensamientos, puedes sentir que una sensación de tranquilidad te embarga cuando aprecias el lado positivo de todo.

Los hermanos (Ron y tu pelirroja) se habían acercado más. Puedes recordar las noches más dolorosas, en las que (tanto en vacaciones de verano, como las de navidad (en las cuales, como siempre, los Weasley, Hermione y tú se quedaron en el castillo)) Ginny entraba temblando a la habitación que compartías con Ron y pedía alojamiento en la cama de su hermano, quien, como siempre, la recibía y besaba su cabellera.

Tu mismo habías oído decir que eso hacía los señores Weasley cuando uno de sus hijos menores se sentía mal. Lamentablemente esas noches, en donde las pesadillas acosaban a tu pelirroja (y susurraba el nombre de _Tom Riddle_), tú no podías dormir ¿Por qué? La respuesta era sencilla, su sola presencia cerca de ti te ponía a divagar y debías controlarte lo suficiente como para no saltar sobre ella y comer sus labios a besos.

'Conversavamos del amor' contesta divertida Ginny, tú asientes patéticamente, ya que te encuentras sumergido en la cabellera de fuego de la menor de los Weasley o talvez en su aroma.

'¿Y en que novio vas, Gin? ¿El 14 o 27?' pregunta divertido Ron, tú aprietas los puños molesto ¡No te parece nada gracioso!

'¡Tonto!' ella le saca la lengua y le pega inofensivamente en el brazo. Es más que obvio que se lo ha tomado en chiste, pero ¿Tú? ¿Por qué no lo haces igual? No puedes, todo lo que tiene que ver con ella te pone en alerta.

Lo bueno de todo, y gracias a eso te calmas, es que con el rumbo que toma la conversación, nada se toma en serio y tu secreto puede seguir siendo uno. Debes tomar todo por el lado positivo, ya no dirás nada comprometedor y no caerá tu cabeza… u otra parte de tu cuerpo.

Pasan así un buen rato, riendo de todo y molestando a Ginny; más bien, Ron molestando a su hermana y tú apretando tus puños para resistir las ganas de matar a alguien. Collin llega e invita a Ron a un juego de ajedrez, él acepta casi de inmediato y se levanta, al igual que la pelirroja, pero a diferencia de ella, él se va. Ginny se queda contigo y se acomoda en el sofá.

Tú respiración te falta al percatarte que ella deposita su cabeza en tu regazo, como lo suele hacer con Ron. Estas casi seguro que todo el mundo puede oír como, al respirar, lo haces pesadamente. Agradeces a todos los dioses, magos y brujas que conoces y aprovechas el momento de silencio para acariciar su cabello y cerrar los ojos. Recuerdas perfectamente como lo hacías cuando eran novios, como tus dedos se deslizaban por su cabellera y terminaban en su cuello. Lo haces otra vez. Abres los ojos un segundo y te percatas como ella tiene sus manos sobre su pecho, que se mueve de una forma acompasada y rítmica; te vuelves a enamorar de esa sonrisa de niña y aquella expresión de entrega total.

'¡Jaque mate, amigo mío!' Ginny no se inmuta, pero tú si. Súper-Ron volvió a ganar otro partido de ajedrez y Collin, como siempre, más tranquilo, se encoge de hombros y se despide del campeón. El pelirrojo hace lo mismo y te das cuenta, para tu bendición o maldición, que tan solo quedan tú y ella en la Sala Común.

'¿Harry?' susurra ella. La observas por un momento y ella abre los ojos '¿Tú, ahora, me quieres como a una hermana?' inmediatamente dejas de acariciarla y ella se sienta '¡Lo sabía!' presiona su dedo índice sobre tu pecho '¿Cómo amiga, por lo menos?' asientes temeroso y ella se sienta mejor, sobre sus piernas.

'Si, Ginny' contestas con pesar.

'¡La verdad!' te advierte '¿Mejor amiga?'

En tu mente resuena su advertencia ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Puedes ser eso posible? La observas y notas sus ruegos silenciosos y te dejas vencer.

'No' ella baja la mirada ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer aquello? 'Hermione es mi mejor amiga' le sinceras. Hermione, no solo es tu mejor amiga, es como tú hermana. Ella es parte de tu familia. Ron también. Y ella… Ginny… ella es…

'¿Tan solo soy tu amiga?' te interrumpe ella, esa mirada chocolate observa el suelo, tú no puedes evitarlo y tomas su rostro y haces que te mire '¿Tan solo eso?' no era una pregunta, ella lo esta tomando como una realidad. Una realidad que es una gran mentira.

'¡Claro que no!' aquel león vencido, aquel felino que antes había sido un osezno, recobra fuerzas ¡Eso es lo que puedo esperar de ti! Lo sabes. Estas conciente que mi orgullo es eso ¡Afirmación de la realidad!

'¿Entonces?' ella sonríe con aquella ternura, parece una leona mansa que se entrega a su dueño.

'Más que una amiga… más que una hermana' Y lo sabes, por aquella emoción que ella hace, que el momento se construyó solo, el momento perfecto.

Y lo admites, sabes que aquellas ocasiones existen. Los dos son los elegidos para tener este privilegio: El saber que eres correspondido son necesidad de palabras.

Y están solos en la Sala Común.

'¿Entonces, Harry, que soy para ti?' ronronea y lentamente se apega a ti, ambos tienen el espaldar del sofá a un lado. Ya te sientes el soberano de todo y la imitas, acercándote más a ella.

'¿Mi Ginny?' jugueteas divertido. Ella se levanta y se queda frente a ti. Tú te sientas bien, para saber que es lo que te tiene que decir, pero la pelirroja se mantiene callada. Tu corazón intenta salir de tu pecho al ver como ella se recoge la falda hasta un poco más de medio muslo y se sube a tu regazo. Nunca había hecho eso, pero te hubiese gustado que lo hiciese antes. Te sientes bien, todo su aroma te rodea y sus manos se quedan en tu cuello, paseando sus dedos por tu cabello; tus manos, mientras tanto, quedan en su cintura y ella aprieta su pecho contra el tuyo.

'Dime bien, Harry James Potter, y te doy un premio' te sonríe con picardía y tú sientes que todo tu ser se desase ante esa voz.

'¿Te quiero?' continúas el juego, sabiendo que tu sentimiento llega más lejos que eso.

'Yo quiero a Collin y es mi mejor amigo' te contesta ella. Una chica muy lista.

'Vale, entendí' aceptas, ella se acurruca más en tu cuerpo 'Ginny, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti' ¡Por fin! ¡Lo has dicho! ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Ya comenzaba a creer que no eras Gryffindor! Y al parecer ella me apoya, porque al escuchar aquellas palabras pega un brinco sobre tu regazo y sin desearlo su cadera se aprieta más contra la tuya. No puede esperar más y te roba un beso, uno corto, de esos divertidos, que no hay problema en tomarlos, al alejarse ella te sonríe y tú te encuentras completamente sonrojado, alegre por lo robado, pero aun así, asombrado.

Lentamente se vuelve a acercar, como una leona llena de seguridad, mejor dicho, como una gatita pidiendo tu atención, conquistándote con su mirada chocolate, vuelve a inclinarse sobre ti y besándote de verdad. Ambos lo saborean, como lo hacían antes. ¡Como habías añorado aquel momento! En cada instante, con tan solo mirarla.

Era verdad que habían prometido ser amigos, dejar el pasado en el que habían sido novios para dar una nueva etapa, la de la fraternidad.

Ella se aleja un poco y te observa.

'Te cuento un secreto' comenta 'Creí que me habías superado desde la boda de Bill y Fleur' te extraña lo que dices y no evitas demostrarlo con tu rostro '¿Qué querías que haga? ¡Pasaste la velada con una prima de ella!' y tú no puedes evitar reír.

'Ella pasó conmigo, pero yo pasé contigo' notas que no te entiende 'No deje de observarte en ningún momento' le aseguras '¿Te cuento yo, ahora, mi secreto?' ella siente 'Yo creí que me habías superado, porque estabas todo el tiempo con Robert y él daba indicios de querer algo contigo' ella ríe y tú también lo haces.

'Ahora que Voldemort ya no esta' comienza ella '¿Por qué no estuvimos juntos desde antes?'

'Por temor a creer que el otro ya no estaba ahí, para sentir lo mismo' le contestas.

Absorbes el aroma de flores y sonríes. Ahora, ella es tuya. Solo tuya.

'Lo sabía' susurra ella.

'¿Qué sabías?'

'Que hoy caerías' y te muerde el labio inferior, ocasionando que suspires.

'¿Y como, Ginny, lo sabías?' preguntas con interés. Ella se encoge de hombros.

'Hermione me dijo que aun suspirabas por mi' te susurra en tu cuello, mientras te besa lentamente 'Además' continua 'Ron me dijo que has soñado conmigo' te observa intensamente 'Susurrabas mi nombre' y culmina con otro beso, más lento y saboreándote, vas a responderle, pero ella se aleja 'De hoy no pasaba' te asegura.

Le vas a contestar, la vas abrazar, pero algo te lo impide. Unos gruñidos en las gradas. Ambos regresan a ver, es Arnold, el Pygmy Fuffs morado de Ginny. Este, al ver a su dueña, salta con emoción las gradas y con agilidad trepa hasta estar con su dueña. Te observa con odio y se acurruca en el pecho de tu pelirroja. Ella ríe y tú intentas besarla, pero los gruñidos se hacen más insistentes. Frunces el seño.

'Arnold me odia' le comunicas.

'Lo sé' ella ríe al ver tu cara de admiración 'pero Arnold no tiene que abrazarte, mimarte, besarte ¿Qué te importa? Soy yo la que hace todo eso' te vuelve a besar 'Además, que yo sepa, con Arnold no tienes que soñar por las noches'

Es verdad.

En tus sueños solo reina Ginny y su infernal cuerpo, pero esa es otra historia.

Y ahora me despido, hijo mío, dejando entregado por completo a los labios de quien amas y a ese sentimiento que los consume por completo; no sabes lo feliz que estoy y lo que estará tu madre cuando se lo cuente, al saber que por fin estas con ella, con tu pelirroja. No sabes la alegría que me da el haber compartido estos momentos contigo. Aun recuerdo lo feliz que fui cuando Lily me aceptó por fin. Estoy conciente que sientes lo mismo que yo sentí ese día. Ya eres todo un hombre y ahora, nunca más estarás solo. Tú madre, quien te ama, estará mucho más tranquila. Yo… yo siempre supe que en algún momento encontrarías a alguien y ese alguien sería pelirroja. Ya que esa es nuestra dulce maldición.

Fin

N/A: Otra de mis producciones RMC (Realizado en Medio de Clases). Me he demorado y no exactamente porque escribía mucho, sino que estaba ocupada leyendo _Los Tres Mosqueteros_ y _El Amante de la China del Norte_. No sé si les guste, en lo personal fue divertido imaginar a James contando la historia de su hijo.

Al momento de escribir el párrafo en el que se despide James me acordé de 'El Elegido' mi otro fic, donde justamente se trata de eso: Todos los Potter están condenados a terminar con una pelirroja. Aunque esta terminado ese fic, aun pienso en esa idea, por eso escribí así el último párrafo.

¡Este es mi segundo fic en un sofá! Si, el primero es _Mujer Perfecta_, un Draco-Pansy. El narrador es Draco y se lo ve en toda su personalidad de adolescente ¿Sabían que Rowling esta preocupada que al lector (lectoras) les agrade Draco? ¡Es que! No se puede evitar…

Si desean pueden ver mi biografía (haciendo clic en _Caterine Viper_, en la parte superior izquierda), ahí tienen todos los fic's que hasta ahora están escritos, si están terminados y cuales estoy por escribir ¡Acepto sugerencias para fic's! ¡Y retos! ¡Pregunten cuando quieran! En mi otra cuenta (Yumi Hitsumi, antes sango900) me pidieron un lemon-trío ¡Y lo escribí! Así y con el dolor del alma, pero lo escribí. Tan solo no me pidan un Draco-Ginny, Draco-Ron, Draco-Harry, Draco-Hermione, Harry-Ron, Harry-Hermione. ¡Huy! Porque de ahí, si quieren un Bellatrix-Sirius ¡Cuando quieran! Den los términos del reto y lo intentaré. Aunque sea un Drabble ¿Y que es un Drabble? Pues:

Drabble: Fan-fic extra corto, es un fic de entre 100 palabras mínimo y 200 máximo. Es un fic que se centra en una sola situación que se desarrolla y termina en sí misma. Corto, pero conciso. Suena muy poco, pero eso es lo que hace a los Drabble's un reto.

Nos leemos.

Caterine Viper.


End file.
